Episode 536.d Bubble Guppies: Frozen! (Part 4)
Plot Fearless optimist Oona teams up with Nonny in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil in a race to find Oona's sister Molly, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Cast *Oona as (Anna) *Molly as (Elsa) *Nonny as (Kristoff) *Dusty as (Sven) *Gil as (Olaf) *Tobias as (Hans) *Crabs as (Trolls) *Mr. Langoustine as (Oaken) *Mr. Shaskan as (King) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Queen) *Goby as (Kai) *Deema as (Gerda) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Duke of Weselton) *Polar Bear as (Marshmallow) *Mr. Grouper as (Bishop) *Fish , Lobsters , and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is kissing, some violence, mild humor, a bit of drugs, and sad or scary scenes. *Type of film: American, 3D computer-animated, musical, fantasy-comedy film *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Tobias, Deema x Goby Trivia *This is based on the 2013 film "Frozen!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: North Mountain) (The group has finally made it to the North Mountain. They are walking past wind-swept icicles.) Nonny: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather? Oona: Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister. Nonny: That’s your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister. Oona: Yup, (Nonny is looking where he is going and comes close to getting an icicle though his nose. He gulps and walks on with the others.) Nonny: So you’re not at all afraid of her? Oona: Why would I be? Gil: Yeah. I bet Molly’s the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. (His back walks into an icicle. His upper body gets stuck while his lower body walks on.) Gil: Oh, look at that. I’ve been impaled. (He laughs it off.) (Scene: Steep Mountain) (The group arrive at the steep mountain. It looks like a dead end.) Oona: Now what? (Nonny looks around and sighs. He looks through his bag.) Nonny: It’s too steep. I’ve only got one rope, and you don’t know how to climb mountains. Oona: Says who? (Rusty nudges Nonny. Nonny looks over to see Oona trying to climb up the mountain.) Nonny: What are you doing? Oona: I'm going to see my sister. Nonny: You are going to kill yourself. (He watches her search for footholes and hand-holds.) Nonny: I wouldn't put my foot there. Oona: You're distracting me. Nonny: Or there. How do you know Molly even wants to see you? Oona: I’m just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here. Nonny: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone. Oona: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you. Nonny: I’m not alone. I have friends, remember? (Oona kicks her foot over her head to catch a foot-hold.) Oona: You mean the love experts? Nonny: Yes, the love experts! (Oona is stuck and she realizes it.) Oona: Please tell me I'm almost there. (She's not. She's really only about 6 feet off the ground.) Oona: Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here? (Nonny smiles.) Nonny: Hang on. (He puts his bag down and walks over to the rocks. Gil comes out from behind a rock and waves to Nonny.) Gil: Hey, Rusty? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go. Oona: Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch! (She lets go of the cliff and drops off. Nonny catches her in his arms.) Oona: Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise! (She gets out of his arms, brushes off her dress and runs away him. Nonny stares at her. He has feelings for her.) (They all arrive at the stairs and look up at the beautiful ice palace. Gil starts to run across the bridge.) Oona: Whoa! Nonny: Now that's ice. I might cry. Oona: Go ahead. I won't judge. (Oona starts to walk across the bridge. Rusty runs over and tries to walk across. He slips. He tries again but he slips again. Nonny runs over to help.) Nonny: All right, take it easy. I gotcha. (He helps get Rusty off the bridge.) Nonny: You stay right here, buddy. (Rusty sits down like a dog and wags his tail. Nonny slowly goes across the bridge, admiring the ice.) Nonny: Flawless. (Oona arrives at the front door and raises a hand to knock. She hesitates.) Gil: Knock! (She doesn't.) Gil: Knock! (She still doesn't.) Gil (to Nonny): Why isn’t she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock? (Oona finally knocks. The sound echos and the doors open by themselves.) Oona: Ha. It opened. That’s a first. (She begins to step inside. Nonny starts to follow. Oona gets a thought and stops him.) Oona: You should probably wait out here. Nonny: What? Oona: Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything. Nonny: But, it’s a palace made of ice. Ice is my life! (Gil goes to stand by Oona.) Gil: Bye Rusty! Oona: You too, Gil. Gil: Me? Oona: Just give us a minute. Gil: Ok. (Oona enters. Gil sits donw next to Nonny and begins to count.) Gil: 1. 2. (Nonny joins in.) Gil and Nonny: 3. 4. (Inside the castle, Oona walks around and looks. There are 2 sets of staircases that both go up. In the middle is a fountain. On the ceiling is ice windows and a snowflake shape. The palace is beautiful.) Oona: Molly? It's me Oona. (She slips for a second but catches herself. She walks over to the staircase.) Molly: Oona. (Oona looks up to see Molly with her new dress and hairstyle. She is amazed.) Oona: Molly, you look different. It’s a good different. And this place is amazing. Molly: Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of. (Oona starts to climb up the stairs.) Oona: I’m so sorry about what happened. If I’d known... (Molly backs up.) Molly: No, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. But you should probably go, please. Oona: But I just got here. Molly: You belong in Bubbletucky. Oona: So do you. (Oona takes another step. Molly steps backward more.) Molly: No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. Oona: Actually about that.... Gil: 58. 59. 60. Molly: Wait. What is that? (Gil comes running in. He waves.) Gil: Hi, I'm Gil and I like warm hugs! (Molly is shocked.) Molly: Gil? (Gil walks over to stand by Oona at the staircase.) Gil: You built me. You remember that? (Molly is surprised.) Molly: And you're alive? Gil: Um...I think so? (Oona kneels down beside him.) Oona: He’s just like the one we built as kids. Molly: Yeah. (She smiles at that.) Oona: We were so close. We can be like that again. (Molly's smile fades as she remains the bad flashback. She remembers accidentally hitting Oona and knocking her out. She remembers running over and holding her in her arms. She remembers Oona's streak she got. She remembers the fear. Back in the present, her face sinks with pain.) Molly: No, we can’t. (She turns away.) Molly: Goodbye, Oona. (Oona jumps up and starts up the stairs.) Oona: Molly, wait! Molly: No, I'm just trying to protect you. Oona: You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! (Molly starts to go up to the 2nd story. Oona follows quickly after her. She begins to sing.) Oona (singing): Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever. I finally understand. For the first time in forever. We can fix this hand in hand. (speaking): We can head down this mountain together! (singing): You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever. I will be right here! Molly: Oona, (She turns around and begins to sing.) Molly (singing): Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun. And open up the gates. Oona: Yeah, but... Molly: I know! (singing): You mean well, but leave me be. (They both step out to the balcony.) Molly (singing): Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me! (Molly goes back inside and Oona stands by the door.) Oona (singing): Actually, we're not! Molly (singing): When do you mean you're not? Oona (singing): I have the feeling you don't know! Molly (singing): What do I not know? Oona (singing): Bubbletucky's in deep deep deep deep snow! Molly: What? Oona: You kind of set off an enternal winter everywhere! Molly: Everywhere? (It starts to snow inside from Molly's fear.) Oona: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it! Molly: No, I can't. I.... I don't know how! (The snow starts to fall harder and swirl around.) Oona: Sure you can! I know you can! (They begin to sing a duet.) Oona (singing): `Cause for the first time in forever! (Molly starts to walk away and Oona starts to walk toward her.) Molly (singing): Oh! I'm such a fool! I can't be free! Oona (singing): You don’t have to be afraid! Molly (singing): No escape from the storm inside! Oona (singing): We'll work this out together! Molly (singing): I can't control the curse! Oona (singing): We'll reverse the storm you made! Molly (singing): Oona, please, you'll only make it worse! Oona (singing): Don't panic! Molly (singing): There's so much fear! (She looks at herself in the ice and shakes her head. She sees a monster, She turns around quickly.) Oona (singing): We'll make the sun shine bright! Molly (singing): You're not safe here! Oona (singing): We can face this thing together! (She smiles and steps closer.) Molly (singing): No! Oona (singing): We can change this winter weather! (Molly starts to get very stressed.) Molly (singing): I I I I I I I I.... Oona (singing): And everything will be alright! (Molly turns away quickly and her fear sucks the snow back inside of her.) Molly (singing): I CAN'T! (She accidentally releases the snow and bursts out. Some of it hits Oona in the heart. Oona holds her heart in pain. Molly calms down. Oona groans and drops to her knees. Molly turns around and gasps at what she has done. She turns to see someone come in and shout.) Nonny: Oona! Are you alright?! (Nonny runs to Oona with Gil right behind him. Nonny helps her up.) Oona: I’m okay.... I’m fine. Molly: Who’s this? Wait, it doesn’t matter. You have to go. Oona: No, I know we can figure this out together. (The walls start to get spiky ice shadows and glow red. Nonny notices this and gets scared.) Molly: How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? (Nonny protectively puts his arm around Oona.) Nonny: Oona, I think we should go. Oona: No. I'm not leaving without you, Molly. Molly: Yes, you are. (In her fear, she blasts some magic. A giant polar bear is created. Oona and Nonny are scared but Gil is happy.) (The polar bear picks up the 3 of them and carries them out of the castle.) Oona: Stop. Put us down! Polar Bear: Go away! (He drops Oona and Nonny and they scream and slide down the bridge. Rusty slides down after them with his tongue stuck to the ice. The polar bear takes Gil's head and throws it.) Gil: Heads up! (The head lands on the rock by Oona and Nonny.) Gil: Watch out for my butt! (The rest fo his body flies at the rock. This makes Oona mad.) Oona: It is not nice to throw people! (She makes a snowball. Nonny pulls her back and restrains her.) Nonny: All right feisty pants. Calm down. Whoa. Just let the polar bear be. Oona: Let me at him. I want to get him. I.... Okay. I’m Calm. (She turns away but then quickly turns around and throws the snowball. It hits the polar bear and enrages him.) Nonny: Uh-oh. Now you made him mad! Gil: I’ll distract him. You guys go. (They leave. Gil's body runs after them.) Gil: No, no, not you guys. (The polar bear follows them and goes right past the head. The head falls in the snow.) Gil: This just got a whole lot harder. (Oona and Nonny tumble down a slope but the polar bear follows. They run through a forest. Oona uses a leaning confier of snow and lets it free. It hits the polar bear with snow and it gives them time to run. Nonny is impressed.) Nonny: Ho-ho-ho! Oona: I got him! (They run to the edge of a cliff and stop. It's a long way down.) Nonny: Whoa, stop! Oona: It's a 100 foot drop! Nonny: It's 200. (He ties a rope around Oona and pulls tight.) Oona: Ow. (Nonny uses his ax to make a u-shape.) Oona: What's that for? Nonny: I'm digging a snow anchor. Oona: Ok, what if we fall? Nonny: There’s 20 feet of fresh powder down there; it’ll be like landing on a pillow.... Hopefully. (They hear roaring from behind them. Nonny throws the rope down.) Nonny: Ok, Oona. On 3. (Oona is ready like a boxer ready for a fight.) Oona: Ok. You tell me when! Nonny: 1. Oona: I'm ready to go! Nonny: 2. Oona: I was born ready! Yes! Nonny: Calm down. (Suddenly, a tree flies out of the forest.) Oona: Tree! (She jumps off and Nonny is pulled down with her. They hang upside down over the cliff but the rope catches their fall.) Nonny: Whoa! That happened. (Back on the cliff, Gil runs out of the woods huffing and panting. His pieces are all mixed up.) Gil: Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape. (He quickly fixes himself up.) Gil: That's better. Hey Oona! Rusty! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Polar Bear back there! (The polar bear comes out from behind him. Gil turns to face him.) Gil: Hello. We were just talking about you. Good things. All good things. (The polar bear roars and goes over to the snow anchor.) Gil: No! (He jumps on The polar bear's leg to try and stp him but it doesn't do anything.) Gil: This isn't making a difference! (The polar bear shakes him off and tosses him off the cliff. He falls past Oona and Nonny.) Gil: Whoa! Oona: Gil! Gil: Hang in there, guys! (He falls to the bottom and his peices break apart once more. The polar bear starts to pull up the rope very quickly.) Oona: Wait, what? (Nonny hits his head on the cliff.) Nonny: Ow! (He is knocked out and hangs like a ragdoll.) Oona: Nonny! (They are pulled up to the polar bear who roars in their faces and gets snow all over them.) Polar Bear: Don't come back! Oona: We won't! (She takes out a knife and chops the rope off. They start to fall. Nonny wakes up and they both scream as they fall. Oona lands safely in the snow.) Oona: You were right! Just like a pillow! (She turns to see Gil's upper body hanging onto Nonny's boots. He shakes them.) Gil: I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs! (Nonny pops out of the snow. There is snow in his hair.) Nonny: Those are my legs. (Gil's bottom body runs by.) Gil: Ooh. Hey, do me a favor. Grab my butt! (Nonny puts Gil's head on the body.) Gil: Oh, that feels better. Thank you. (Rusty walks up to him and sniffs his nose.) Gil: Hey, Rusty! (He turns to Nonny and Oona just as Rusty tries to bite his nose.) Gil: He found us! (He hugs Rusty and rubs his snout.) Gil (in a funny voice): Who's my cute little reindeer? Nonny: Don't talk to him like that please. (Gil giggles and Nonny goes over to help up Oona. She is impressed with how strong he is.) Oona: Whoa! Nonny: Are you ok? Oona: Thank you! (They glance at each other with possible chemistry.) Oona: Um.... How's your head? (She feels the spot that he bumped his head on. It hurts Nonny.) Nonny: Ah! Ooh! (Nonny catches himself and covers it up by laughing. He wants Oona to think he's manly.) Nonny: I mean, it's fine. Ah... I'm good. Ha. I have a think skull. Gil: I don't have a skull.... or bones. (Oona and Nonny are both shy.) Nonny: So.... now what? Oona: Now what? (She realizes she can't go back and begins to panic.) Oona: Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can’t go back to Bubbletucky with the weather like this. And then there’s your ice business... Nonny: Hey, hey, don’t worry about my ice business... (He looks at her hair and notices something different.) Nonny: Worry about your hair! (Oona believes he means it looks bad.) Oona: What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair! Nonny: No, yours is turning white! Oona: White? It's... (Part of one of Oona's pigtails turns white covering the streak. A couple of her bangs turn white. Half of her hair in the back turns white. Oona holds the pigtail in her hand and looks shocked.) Oona: What?! Nonny: It's because she struck you, isn't it? Oona; Does it look bad. (Nonny thinks for a few seconds.) Nonny: No.... (Gil lifts his head to join in.) Gil: You hesistated. Nonny: No I didn't! Come on, Oona. You need help. (They all follow Nonny toward the woods. Gil puts his head back on is body.) Gil: Ok. Where are we going? Nonny: To see my friends. (Nonny picks up his hat from the snow and puts it on.) Oona: The love experts? Gil: Love experts?! Nonny: Yes. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this. Oona: How do you know this? (Nonny nows because he has seen it happen years ago after Molly's accident and how Oona was saved.) Nonny: Because I've seen them do it before. Gil: I like to consider myself a love expert. (They walk off into the woods.) (Scene: Molly's Palace) (Molly paces around scared. She is speaking in a mantra-like style.) Molly: Get it together. Control it. Don’t feel. Don’t feel. Don’t FEEL! (She hears the sound of ice cracking. She turns to see the walls are now glowing red and there are ice spikes forming. It is representing her fear.) (Scene: Black Mountain) (The Northern Lights are glowing brightly in the sky. Gil is riding on Rusty's back.) Gil: Look Rusty, the sky is awake! (Behind them, Oona and Nonny walk together. Oona shivers a little.) Nonny: Are you cold? Oona: A little. (Nonny goes to put his arm around but decides not to. He looks around and spots a smoke vent.) Nonny: Wait. Come here. (He leads her over to one.) Oona: Ooh.... that's nice. (They walk along from vent to vent. Nonny is nervous about his family.) Nonny: So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they’re more like family.... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Rusty...until they took me in. Oona: They did? Nonny: Yeah. I don’t want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they’re also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they’re fine.. You’ll get it. They mean well. (Oona puts a hand on his arm to reaasure him.) Oona: Nonny, they sound wonderful. (Nonny smiles.) Nonny: Ok, then.... (Nonny walks forward and waves his arms around.) Nonny: Meet my family! (He is surrounded by orange rocks.) Nonny: Hey guys! (Nonny and Rusty walk around talking to the rocks. Oona and Gil stand there dumbfounded.) Oona: They're rocks. Gil (quietly to Oona): He's crazy. I'll distract them while you run. (speaking to a rock): Hi, Rusty's family! It's very nice to meet you! (quietly to Oona): Oona, because I love you, I insist you run. (to the rock): I understand you are love experts! (to Oona): Why aren't you running? Oona: Ok. Um... I gotta go! (Oona starts to walk away.) Nonny: Oona, wait! (Suddenly, the rocks begin to move and roll toward Nonny and Rusty.) Oona: Nonny! (Gil notices this and chases a rock happily. The rocks reveal themselves to be the magic fish.) Fish: Nonny's home! Nonny! Nonny's home! It's been too long! Nonny's home! Gil: Nonny's house! (He is confused.) Gil: Wait? Nonny? Male Fish #1: Lemme look at you! Female Fish #1: Take off your clothes Nonny! I'll wash them! Nonny: I'm gonna keep my clothes on. No thank you. Great to see you all! Where's Grandpa? Kid Fish: He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom! Kid Scout Fish: I earned my fire crystal! Male Fish #2: I passed a kidney stone. Little Kid Troll: Pick me up! (Nonny does so and he sinks under it's weight. Oona is confused at first but then realizes the truth.) Oona: Fish? They're fish. (Everyone turns to look at Oona. The fish all cheer.) Fish: Nonny's brought home a girl! (They go over to Oona and body surf her over to Nonny who catches her in his arms.) Oona: What's going on? Nonny: I've just learned to roll with it. (He puts Oona down. A female fish comes over to check her.) Female Fish: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She’ll do nicely for our Nonny. (Oona realizes what they are doing.) Oona: Wait. Oh. Um. No. Nonny: You guys got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here. Female Fish: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man. (She and the other fish begin to sing.) Fish (singing): Is it the clumpy way he walks or the grumpy way he talks? Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet? And though we know he washes well-he always ends up sort of smelly! But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as sensitive and sweet! So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, so he’s got a few flaws! Like his peculiar brain-dear, his thing with the horsie! That’s a little outside of nature’s laws! So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we’re certain of! You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love! Nonny: Can we please just stop talking about this? We’ve got a real, actual problem here! Female Fish: I’ll say! So tell me, dear.... Fish (singing): Is it the way that he runs scared, or that he’s socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? Oona: I did not need to know that.... Fish (singing): Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly orangeness? Or the way he covers up that he’s the honest goods? He’s just a bit of a fixer-upper, he’s got a couple of bugs! Nonny: No I don't! Fish (singing): His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs! (The fish are now holding rope and lasso them.) Fish (singing): So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! (They throw the ropes and tie of Oona and Nonny As they sing the next verse, they step closer and closer to them.) Fish (singing): The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you! (They let go and Oona and Nonny spin around. The boy fish take Nonny and the girl fish take Oona.) Nonny: Enough! She's engaged to someoe else, ok?! (The boys trolls all blink a few times and huddle like football players.) Male Fish #2 (singing): So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, that’s a minor thing! Male Fish #3 (singing): This quote ‘engagement’ is a flex arrangement! Kid Fish (singing): And by the way I don’t see no ring! Male Fish (singing): So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain’s a bit betwixt! Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed! (They tackle Nonny down and dress him up.) Girl Fish (singing): We’re not saying you can change her, ‘cuz people don’t really change. We’re only saying that love’s a force that’s powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they’re mad, or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way (throw a little love their way) and you’ll bring out their best! True love brings out their best! (They dress up Oona too. Nonny and Oona look at each other and smile. They step forward.) Fish (singing): Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, that’s what it’s all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove! Gil (singing): The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is... (The fish toss them both into a pit with an arch and the other fish all hop down and dance around to watch.) Fish (singing): True, true, true, true, true, true, love! True love, love, love, love, love, true love! True... Fish Priest: Do you, Oona, take Nonny to be your fish-fully wedded.... Oona: Wait, what? Fish Priest: You're getting married. Fish (singing): Love! (Suddenly, lightning strucks in the background. Oona suddenly feels a pain and collapses. The hat and clothes that the fish put on falls off. Nonny catches her. Oona is very cold and she is getting weaker.) Nonny: Oona! She's as cold as ice! (Through the crowd, comes the Grand Fish. He rolls over to Nonny and Oona.) Grand Fish: There's a strange magic here! Nonny: Grand Fish! Grand Fish: Bring her to me, Nonny. (He helps her over to him.) Grand Fish: Oona, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever. Oona: What? No. Nonny: So remove it, Grand Fish. Grand Fish: I can’t. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Oona: An act of true love? Female Fish: A true love's kiss, perhaps? (Many of the fish kiss each other. Oona shivers and collpases into Nonny's arms. Most of her pigtails, bangs, and rest of hair turns white. Only part of her pigtails, a few bangs, and a section right after the bangs remain purple. She is even weaker.) Nonny: Oona, we've got to get you back to Tobias. Oona (weakly): Tobias. Nonny: Help us out, Rusty. (Rusty helps them out. Nonny picks up Oona and gets on.) Nonny: Come on, Gil! (Gil gets on. They all ride off.) Gil: I’m coming! Let’s go kiss Tobias! Who is this Tobias?! End of Part 4. Recap The group finally arrive at the North Mountain and climb it. They arrive at Molly's palace. Oone goes in and tries to talk to her but Molly wants Oona to leave because she is alone and free. After Oona tells Molly of how she locked Bubbletucky under a curse, Molly gets scared and stressed because she doesn't know how to undo the curse. Oona tries to help Molly but she accidentally releases magic. It strikes Oona in the heart. Oona refuses to leae without her. Molly creates a polar bear which kicks them out but Oona makes him mad after he tosses Gil out by throwing a snowball at him. They climb down a cliff to escape. Nonny notices Oona's hair is starting to turn white from the curse and brings the group to his family. They believe that Oona and Nonny want to get married. After showing Oona his flaws, Oona gets weaker and most of her hair turns white. The Grand Fish expalins that only an act of true love can break the curse and he can't do anything about it. Nonny takes Oona back to the kingdom to see Tobias so they can kiss and break the curse. Category:Stories